Timeline/1300s
1300s '1300' ??- Uprising of the Langean nobility in Bern. House Sable founded March 30- Harris Guinne born May 2 - Cloudey Wren Ascension born September 29 - Iskandar Talfryn born '1301' ?? - Smashed February ??- The Warden of Serpents March 19- Mayes Stallion born May ??- Isabelle declared heir of House Stallion June 02- Desmond Guinne dies September ?? - Anders Escalus completes fireknight training. ??- Windfall November ?? - First Love December 30- Patricia Bay (Stallion) dies 1302 April 12 - Sunshine Finch Ascension born 15 - Waning Hours 19 - Belial Braham dies from immolation by a dragon. 21- Feodor Kasimirovich Irbis born 23 - Fault and Blame 24 - The Chains of Command May 28 - Nestor Oberon born August ?? - Lost to Time October 26 - Aubrey Jade born November 26 - Aaron Dun/Stephanie Dun wedding December 05- Canna Guinne born 1303 January ?? - Eleanor Jade dies March 03- Llyr Brachyura dies at sea April 07 - Jennet, Bern ransacked by pirates, Cohen Dun dies of bloodloss from wounds sustained during the attack. 08 - A Rocky Start: Part 1 13 - A Rocky Start: Part 2 27 - Ian Bay and Aaron Dun agree to form an alliance between their houses. - A Rocky Start: Part 3 ?? - A Rocky Start: Part 4 May ?? - The Sea Takes Its Own June ?? - Corrin Bay/Eleanor Dun wedding September 03 - Tarantula Arach born December 21 - Harmoney Robin Ascension born 1304 ?? - Hugh Curys born May 08- Maxim Kasimirovich Irbis born September 02 - Samuel Jade born December 04 - Broken Bridges: Part One 16 - Morgaine Braham moves to Medieville. - As In Olden Days ?? - Leif Jade goes to Our Woo of Charity 1305 ?? - Cai Shahar completes fireknight training February 14- Kilda Guinne born 24 - Anders Escalus promoted to Right Wedge April 21- Petition delivered to Lord Campbell Tobiano. Rejected May 03- Beginning of the Barb Uprising 19- Duncan Tobiano killed by bandits. June 28- Barb Uprising suppressed by Stallion. July 18 - Tyson Alaric born August 01 - Lord Campbell Tobiano executed for his role in the uprising. '1306' ?? - Cordelia Brachyura / Thomas Ophid marriage January 03 - Corrin and Eleanor Bay's first child born (female). 19 - Aura Dove Ascension born 20 - Karma Crow and Unnamed Baby Ascension born. Daisy Olive (Booveen) Ascension and Unnamed Baby Ascension die. March 17- Evgeny Kasimirovich Irbis born May ?? - Dreams June 16 - Tia Dun born 1307 January ?? - Filipe Escalus/Annabelle Tanner wedding. March 05 - Anders Escalus promoted to Lieutenant 31 - Caroline Jade born Summer ?? - Feathers, Fun and Friends 1308 ?? - Cai Shahar promoted to Right Wedge March ??- Lila Alaric born 04 - Corrin and Eleanor Bay's second child (male heir) born. April ?? - Thaddeus Escalus born 26 - Benjamin Ophid born June ?? - Sieg Braham knighted September 18 - Amelie Dun born 1309 ?? - Leif Jade recruited by House Jade ?? - Ten Things I Hate About Elacs April 12- May Guinne born May ?? - Sibling Rivalry Autumn - Winter ?? - A Chance to Help - Part 1 1310 ??- Kirin Mao recruited into House Stallion. Becomes bookkeeper ?? - Dimitri Escalus/Grace Cressida wedding May ?? - A Chance to Help - Part 2 June ?? - Crisis in Kine ?? - A Chance to Help - Part 3 ?? - A Chance to Help - Part 4 ?? - A Chance to Help - Part 5 ?? - Bruises July 27 - Thaddeus Escalus dies from malaria ?? - Tell Me Everything August 04 - Satine Jade dies - Again - Ashes to Ashes October 16 - Cecilia Curys dies ?? - A Chance to Help - Epilogue 1311 ?? - Rosalie Dylas moves to Medieville March 31- Svetlana Kasimirovna Irbis born May 14 - Leon Dun born July 03 - Ciro Ryer dies July - October July 19 - October 22 - Wishing You Were Here September ?? - Elin Ryer moves into Clare Ryer's house in Medieville 1312 ?? - Simpler Times ?? - Rhea Escalus born April 6 - Belinda Ophid born Spring/Summer ?? - Ghost of the Past 1313 May ?? - Catia Escalus born August 26 - Fate Sparrow and Sunshine Finch Ascension killed 1314 June ?? - Starmey Eagle Ascension dies ?? - Joffery the King 14-26 - Medieval : 15-16 - Magic : The Weapon's Birth 18 - Family Responsibilities 21 - Broken Bridges: Part Two 26 - Destiney Raven Ascension dies After June? ?? - Musical Jades ?? - To Make Instead of Break ?? - Locks, Talks, and Hard Knocks ??- Powerful Words July ?? - Seamus Dun hired as Stallion bookkeeper and moves to Destrier. August 8 - Sebastian Ophid born October ?? - Sad, Shy Smiles December ?? - Corrin and Eleanor Bay's third child born. 1315 April 01 - Joffery Jade/Hope Crane Ascension wedding 14 - Call to Adventure May ?? - Knight Adventures 0: First Quest ?? - Knight Adventures 1: Black Hound of Haflinger June ?? - Knight Adventures 2: Lake Monster of Moran ?? - Little Siblings, Big Snakes - Talk to Your Kids About Drinking July ?? - Knight Adventures 3: Night Terror of Tarpan 17-18 - Bitter Reunion August 13 - Willow Escalus born 19 - Bachelor Party - Bernian Style 26 - Isabelle Stallion/Hector Guinne wedding : The Things We've Shared September ?? - Ophelia Braham moves to Solis ??- Small Comfort December 30 - Snow on the Market 1316 ??? - Delilah Escalus born January 02 - Everett Jade, Jr. born March ?? - Colbert Curys dies April ?? - Party Capital May ?? - Birthright of the Baroness August ?? - Dominion - Part One October 24 - 31 - Dominion - Part Two November ?? - Olander Escalus dies November - December ?? - Dominion - Part Three (First segments involving Olander's death and Cyril and Heather's marriage) December 22 - ♫ O Come All Ye Medieval ♫ 1317 January ?? - Cyril Oberon/Heather Escalus wedding ?? - Locksmithing Lessons Spring ?? - Flesh and Blood May 29- Emil Stallion born : Fears for the Future June 15 - Joseph Jade born October ?? - Priam Oberon born / Dominion - Part Three (Later segment) 1318 Spring Leif Jade /Kirin Mao wedding May 24 - Siren Brachyura born June 26- Lucrezia de Fiore born August 02 - Corrin and Eleanor Bay's fourth child (male) born September ?? - Elin Ryer / Xavier Lynn wedding October ??- Zaria Duval/Oliver Alaric wedding December 05 - Corrin and Eleanor Bay's fourth child dies of a winter illness. 1319 Spring ?? - Reynold Jade/Chamile Accipiter wedding May 13 - Star Brachyura born 31 - Juliet and Odin Escalus born June 03 - Muriel Lynn born 25 - Leland Jade born ?? - Dominion - Part Four / Part Five / Epilogue ?? - Hannibal Lecture ?? - Heather Escalus arrested and marriage to Cyril annulled ?? - Hard Decisions ?? - Stepping Stones September 18- Roslyn Stallion born 1320 ?? - Anders Escalus promoted to Major ?? - Ciro Lynn born ?? - The Power of an Archmage ?? - Cassian Alaric born November 28 - Regan Allendale dies from a winter illness December 5 - Antony Jade born ?? - Family Matters '1321' January ?? - A Winter Bloom 15 - Storm Brachyura born Summer ??- Lila comes to Lange 1322 March 31 - Karma Crow Ascension/Tyson Alaric wedding and Aura Dove Ascension/Giulio Villa wedding July 22 - Corrin and Eleanor Bay's fifth child (male) born. August 10- Viletta Stallion and Gwen Stallion born September 19 - Ashton and Ramsey Jade born 1323 ??- Julia Evgenia Irbis born Spring - Ivy Lynn born January 27- Margot Stallion dies : Goodbye ?? - Satine Jade, Jr. born February 12 - Daniel Alaric born April ?? - Iskandar Talfryn/Caroline Jade wedding September ?? - Moving On October 09 - Alexandra Arach born November ?? - Dilan Brachyura/Jeniver Jade wedding - Melodies of Magic 22- Ian Bay dies December ?? - Camilla Villa born 1324 ?? - Maxon Talfryn born January 01 - Sandy Brachyura born June 21- Ahern Stallion born August 19- Alain Stallion dies ??- The One Left Alone December 18 - Fate Destiney Jade born 1325 ?? - Ellaire Jade born June 13 - River Brachyura born September 1- Pavel Evgenivich Irbis born November 07 - Tyson Alaric, Jr. born 1326 ?? - Marina Talfryn born April ?? - Vivienne Brachyura born 11 - Brenner Arach born July ?? - Theodore Jade dies October 30 - Morgaine Braham dies from a stroke. 1327 ?? - Cedric Curys dies May 03 - Henry Alaric born July ?? - Colton Villa born October 16- Lewis Guinne dies 1328 May 12- Tsar Kasimir is killed by Feodor for the crown June 07- Olga Feodorovna Irbis born 1329 ?? - Nicolette Talfryn born February ?? - From a Certain Perspective 1 - Joseph Ophid born June 10 - Marina Brachyura born Late Summer ?? - Catia Escalus/Linden Cressida wedding August 26 - Everett Jade dies - Distance 1330 ?? - Roderick Jade dies February 01- Ennis Stallion born May 29 - Sabrina Escalus born September 19 - Penelope Alaric born 1331 ?? - Sieg Braham moves to Medieville ?? - Chelsey Barrow arrives in Heleos January 15 - Penelope Alaric dies May 27 - Spencer Arach born August 22- Skye Guinne dies '1332' ?? - Ayda Talfryn born February 03 - Cedrick Escalus born October 14 - Shelley Brachyura born November 05 - Farah Arach born '1333' March 09 - Eloise Alaric born 1334 ?? - Dorothea Jade dies February 07 - Paul Brachyura born 1335 ?? - Fiona Talfryn born April 04 - Anders Escalus dies fighting Courdonian slave raiders. 20 - Madeline Alaric born 1336 ??- Lucrezia De Fiore runs away to sea. June 27 - Ceony Escalus born 1337 ?? - Hiram Talfryn born ?? - Courdonian Revolution begins ?? - Chelsey Barrow leaves Heleos to join the revolution ??- First Steps April 01 - Everett Jade, Jr./Roslyn Stallion wedding May? ?? - Rylan and Micah Duval killed July 28 - Tyson Alaric, Sr. killed August 12 - Henry Alaric dies September 23 - Charles Jade dies October 27- Ambrose Stallion dies November 17 - Catia and Linden Escalus fourth child born. 30 - Ambrose Alaric born 1338 February ?? - Catia and Linden Escalus fourth child dies 1339 ?? - Lukas Talfryn born August 04 - Zachary Jade born 1340 June 01- Emil Stallion and Lucrezia De Fiore marry 07 - Roman Escalus born November 14 - Aaron Dun dies. 1341 January 04 - Helena Jade dies '1342' May 04- Ainsley Stallion born 1345 July 27 - Alicia Jade born 1346 July ??- War in Courdon ends, treaty signed. 1347 April 23- Ronan Stallion born December 26 - Bartholomew Jade born '1349' December 17 - Cloudey Wren Brachyura dies 1351 October 10- Alina Stallion born 1354 ?? - Joffery Jade dies May 18 - Roy Jade born '1355' ?? - Victoria Stallion born '1356' August 16- Isabelle Stallion dies October 17 - Jonah Brachyura dies '1357' ??- Feodor Irbis dies. Olga becomes Tsaritsa of Lange. February 2 - Tarantula Arach dies '1358' ?? - Dale Stallion born May 23- Hector Guinne dies '1360' May 12 - Hope Crane Jade dies 1361 July 23- Ainsley Stallion/Corbin Alaric wedding '1363' April 11- Brendan Stallion born September 22 - Karma Crow Alaric dies 1365 May 25- Sorrel Stallion born '1367' ?? - Primrose Stallion born 1371 January 28-Brendan Stallion dies : Little Cuts- Parts 1 and 2 February ??- Little Cuts- Part 3 March 12- Kenna Stallion born 1372 ?? - Sieg Braham dies in his sleep from old age. ?? - Haley Stallion born 1375 December 20- Angeline Stallion born '1381' March ??- In a Flash Category:Medieval Category:Timeline